


来年撞日死

by MelindaLewyska



Series: 二战系列 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: 《容我择日疯》的姊妹篇，莱万视角
Relationships: Miroslav Klose/Toni Kroos, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Series: 二战系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903579
Kudos: 1





	来年撞日死

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是《容我择日疯》的姊妹篇，讲的是莱万的故事

00  
“他……他还好吗？”  
1946年，慕尼黑。  
“活着，但是疯了。”  
“而且……他以为你死了。”

01  
1943年春天，慕尼黑火车站。  
时间已经是晚上，一列从多特蒙德开来的火车缓缓地停靠在了看台边。列车的乘务员打着哈欠，懒懒的提醒着到站的旅客们赶紧下车。在一等车厢的末尾，走下来一个披着黑色披风的男人，他拎着手提箱沉默着从站台离开，身后的火车亮着灯关上了车门，在夜色之中又呼啸驶去……  
“罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基？”一个人站在火车站门口，堵在了莱万的面前。  
莱万点点头，将证件递给他，“你就是皮什切克？”  
“是的，盟军这边叫我来接待你。”皮什切克声音压得很低，生怕被什么人给听见，“车子都在外面给备好了，我们现在就出发去目的地。”  
莱万点点头，跟着他走上了一辆并不显眼的黑色小轿车，他坐在车后座，把手提包放在脚下，扭头看向窗外的风景。  
深夜的慕尼黑没有什么好看的，沿路是近日里被盟军的飞机和火箭弹炸毁的房屋，烧焦的树木和坑坑洼洼的路面。路灯大部分都坏了，道路上漆黑一片，皮什切克开了远光灯以便看的更清楚些，莱万注意到那些保存的就算完好的楼房里也没有半点灯光泄出，像是人们在保护自己的行踪一样。  
他低下头，从风衣里面的口袋里拿出了一张照片，那是他和罗伊斯，萨沙一家三口的照片，这是去年夏天他们在威斯特法伦门口拍摄的，罗伊斯穿着一件黄黑色条纹的T恤，还被他开玩笑的说像一只大黄蜂。  
“还是一只很肥的大黄蜂。”他当时还坏笑着补了这样的一句，不出意外地在当天晚上被罗伊斯给赶去了沙发。  
莱万想到这里只能苦涩地笑笑，他不知道他还有没有机会来弥补自己对罗伊斯的欺骗——如果，如果他还能够顺利地活到战争结束，那么他一定是会去找到马尔科解释清楚的。  
但是谁知道他还能活多久呢？莱万轻轻叹了口气。  
皮什切克从后视镜里看了眉头紧锁的莱万一眼，“咋了？想老婆了？罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基先生？”  
“叫我莱维就好了，”莱万摇头，“只是有点……小伤感。”  
“行吧，莱维。”皮什切克猛地一打方向盘拐了个急转弯儿，车子停在了一栋小别墅前，“诺，就在这儿，是我们通常居住和集会的地点，还有一个地方就是不远处巷子里的那家酒吧，那里的啤酒特别好喝。”  
“多谢。”  
皮什切克给车熄了火，下来带着他去敲响了别墅的门铃。  
有人急匆匆下楼来开门的脚步声，随后是一个还带着点儿孩子气的声音。  
“请问这么晚了，有什么事啊？”  
“绿茵好莱坞。”皮什切克面无表情地回答。  
吱呀一声，门打开了，一个金色头发的男孩子站在门口。  
“这是托尼·克罗斯。托尼，这是罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基先生，刚从多特蒙德过来。”  
“多谢你了，皮什切克先生。”克罗斯和皮什切克交换了一个眼神，侧身让莱万进来。  
“那没有别的事，我就走了。”皮什切克说，“凌晨三点有一班去多特蒙德的火车，我还得急着赶回去。”  
“谢谢你了，皮什切克。”莱万感激地看了他一眼，“再会。”  
克罗斯对他点了点头，把门给关上了。  
深夜的慕尼黑又一次恢复了寂静，人们在这漆黑的夜色里寻求着一点小小的可怜的安慰，明天太阳和流血又会一同到来。

02  
“老板，再来两杯啤酒！”夏天的慕尼黑总是和平日里不一样，午夜时分，酒吧里仍然热热闹闹，这里鱼龙混杂，有商人，有间谍，有流浪汉，有大学生，每个人来到这里的目的也都不尽相同，但是，要上两杯巴伐利亚啤酒，倒是所有人都会认可的事，如果再搭配上一点烤肠，口味就更好了。  
莱万坐在吧台边上，接过老板娘递来的一杯啤酒，忽略了那个三十来岁的德国女人风情万种的眼神。他的手指轻轻扣着吧台，全神贯注地听着吧台边上的一个精致的收音机，德国播音员正在那声情并茂地播报着苏联前线的最新战况，一段振奋人心的音乐，之后又是国内物价提升的通告，最后是照例的，对于那些胆敢藏匿犹太人的居民们的警告。  
“嗨！”有人扯开一把椅子在莱万旁边坐下，莱万瞥了一眼，是慕尼黑工业大学的大三学生，这个被称作“拜仁”的盟军地下组织的一员，约书亚·基米希。  
“嗨，”莱万也打了个招呼，又给他点了一杯血腥玛丽，“怎么样？考试考得好吗？”  
“还不错，”基米希佯装随意地回答着，他们通常选择在这家酒吧里碰头，因为这里人很多，不容易被盖世太保的眼线给发现，“两门功课得了A，但是地理不是太好，我只得了一个B+，希望这对于我的升学没有什么影响。”  
“B+……”莱万的手指顿了顿，“没什么的，只有一门不怎么重要的课程而已，话说你化学的实验做了吗？”  
“这正是我想请教你的，”基米希说，从书包里掏出一本练习册，“我觉得我总是把Cu的物质的量给算错了，如果按照这样的金属活跃性来看，那么……”  
莱万并没有去看基米希那本所谓的练习册上的鬼画符和那些前后不搭什么边际的话儿，他环顾了一圈，没有人在注意他们。  
“好了，”莱万伸出一根手指压在嘴唇上，“我相信以你的水平化学对你而言就是小菜一碟……好了，停止你的表演，告诉我，黑市那边的情况怎么样了？”  
“涨价了，”基米希面无表情，“现在一张食品配给券得两马克二十五分才能买到，而以前是一马克七十五分。”  
“但是应该没有什么重要人员被逮捕吧？”  
“没有，但是有几个人被怀疑了——托马斯·穆勒，他被一个巡逻警察昨天在市场里被堵住了，盘问了他足足有十来分钟。”  
“那应该把他那里的犹太人给转移出去了，马茨说他的工厂里还能有几个空余的名额，其他人就得想办法赶紧转移到国外去——从这里去荷兰或者丹麦，如果运气好，可以再从阿姆斯特丹出海去英吉利海峡那边。”莱万大脑飞快地运转着，思索着怎么把这些人给安全地带出去，“对了，还有破坏德国人铁轨的计划呢？炸药那些的准备好了吗？我们需要在下一批物资运送到苏联之前开始……”  
“托尼在负责这些，他说他会拿到具体的作战计划。”基米希抿了一口血腥玛丽，他一向不喜欢鸡尾酒的味儿。  
“好的，谢谢你了，约书亚，明天……呃，明天的考试，认真考。”  
“多谢你的帮助，我想我现在会解那道化学题了，如果我明天考得好，我想，我是会去码头散会儿步的。”约书亚对莱万眨眨眼，收拾好书包离开了，临走时探身轻轻吻了吻莱万的额头，悄悄向莱万的大衣口袋里塞进去一个信封。  
莱万的身体还是僵硬了一下，半年多过去了，他还是不习惯除了罗伊斯以外的其他人和他有这么亲密的肢体接触——即使是为了完成任务。  
他来到慕尼黑已经半年多了，这里作为一个对国外的枢纽城市，盟军的任务也变得更重了些。慕尼黑的盟军地下组织，就像刚才已经提到了的一样，叫作“拜仁”，就像在多特蒙德的叫作“多特”一样。这里的领导者在一开始是来自加泰罗尼亚的瓜迪奥拉先生，为了躲避弗朗哥的迫害来到法国加入了盟军，被派遣到慕尼黑工作，但是他现在已经去了英国曼彻斯特——就在伦敦大轰炸后的不到一个月，他在那里带领着一个叫做“蓝月亮”的组织继续工作。  
现在的“拜仁”的领导者是科瓦奇先生，一个说不上太好但是也说不上太差的领导者。他应该是以前的一个教授，因为人们都背地里称呼他是“科学家”，莱万觉得，起码他的战术思想上没有什么太大的错误，整个组织还是井然有序地运作着。  
他们的组织的首要目标，就是帮助安置，藏匿或者秘密转移被德军迫害的犹太人，防止他们遭遇进入集中营的厄运。莱万他们通常会把他们给安置在某一位成员的办公大楼里——阁楼上的暗室，或者说他们口中的“后屋”，或者交给企业家们带到工厂里注册成普通工人工作（尽管这样做相当危险），或者，帮助他们找到火车或者渡船，护送他们离开德国，穿越边境线来到荷兰或者丹麦，交给那边的组织（比如说，有一个称呼自己为阿贾克斯的组织）来处理。  
当然，有的时候他们也会掺和进黑市的交易里，犹太人早就已经只能通过黑市来获得生存的必需品，所以他们的人手也早就已经渗透进了黑市得各条交易线路中，有时还会帮助那些藏匿中的犹太人无偿运送所需的食物。而这件事，就是由拜仁里面最出名的特务之一，看起来没有一点危险的托马斯·穆勒来完成。  
所以就连穆勒都会在市场被警察给盘问了，莱万也不难想象他们可能会遭遇的危险，更何况接下来他们还会有更多的更加危险的事情要做，看来他们必须要提高警惕才行，尤其是要提醒那自告奋勇去完成这件危险人物的家伙……  
“嘿，莱维，我来了。”有人又在基米希刚才的位子上坐下，莱万看了一眼，笑着打了声招呼。  
真是说来就来。  
“好呀，托尼。”

03  
在所有的加入拜仁这个组织的人员里面，托尼·克罗斯无疑是最特别的那一个。  
这不是说他长得特别或者说是学历之类的东西，在拜仁里面，有莱万这样的波兰爱国人士，有基米希这样的心存善意的德国大学生，有胡梅尔斯这样的生于斯长于斯的军火工厂老板，有穆勒这样的看起来人畜无害的巴伐利亚庄园主……还有属于多特却三天两头往这边跑的皮什切克，魏格尔和桑乔，但是，没有任何一个人，比托尼·克罗斯还要引人注目。  
这不是因为托尼是一个犹太和德国的混血儿。  
也不是因为他虽然只有十七八岁，却已经结婚两年了。  
而是因为托尼的丈夫，是的，丈夫，是巴伐利亚地区的盖世太保长官，令无数犹太人害怕的米洛·克洛泽。  
莱万永远忘不了自己刚知道这个消息时候的震惊，他没有想过克洛泽那样一个看起来相当冷血的，犹太人眼里的恶魔，居然有一个比他小了十二岁的混血犹太人做“妻子”。  
“别那么震惊，莱维，算上来他还是我的救命恩人。”克罗斯当时坐在别墅的窗边，转动着他左手无名指上的戒指，露出了一个不知道是嘲讽还是什么的笑容。  
“唔……？”  
原来托尼一家早就在战争刚开始的时候，就被关进了集中营，在经历了几次的颠沛流离后，托尼被送到了慕尼黑，和家人彻底地失散了，而因为他年纪尚小，却又长得比女孩子还标致，因此没少经受集中营里那些德国士兵和长官们的戏弄。最后是在两年前一次偶然被克洛泽给撞见，就把他从集中营里给带了出来疗伤，然后就和他顺理成章地在一起了。  
“他救了你，然后你选择加入这里，和他的势力对着干？”  
“我觉得我还是爱他的，就像他爱着我一样，不然我也不会和他结婚，”托尼捧着脸忧伤地回答，“但是我很恨他正在干的事情和他背后的那股势力，所以，我不得不背叛他，我希望战争结束后能够获得他的理解。”  
莱万不知道说什么，他一向不擅长安慰别人。  
“但是，莱维，你觉得我爱他吗？”托尼勉强笑了笑，眼神却是悲伤的，“我都不知道我是不是真的爱他。”

04  
1943年12月初。  
慕尼黑的小别墅里。  
“最近有什么新闻吗？”莱万坐在沙发上懒懒的问，“自从收音机被上交了以后，我们就快对外界的消息一无所知了。”  
“你真应该去找找格雷茨卡，他那里有一个小型的可以收听国外电台的收音机，是他从黑市上淘来的宝贝儿。”基米希坐在他身边，正低着头研究着一张慕尼黑海港边上的地图，地图上有几个位子被用红色的笔圈了出来，还有些地方被打了个黑色的叉。  
“啊？他什么时候买的？”莱万有点吃惊。  
“上个月吧，”基米希歪着脑袋想了想，“为了听《开罗宣言》的内容。”  
“说到这儿，你说，战争什么时候能结束呢？盟军都快要取得胜利了。”  
“起码还得有个一年多的时间。”基米希叹了口气，“越临近战争的结束，死亡的人数也会越多，那个魔头要是预料到了自己的末日，肯定是会给自己拉更多的人陪葬的。”  
莱万没有说话了，抬头看着天花板。  
“真希望我能活到那个时候，马尔科和萨沙还在家里等着我呢。”  
基米希笑了笑，“谁都想活下去，莱维。”  
这时，别墅的门被人给打开了，克罗斯和格雷茨卡一前一后扑了进来，跌跌撞撞地带上了门。  
“怎么了，托尼？”莱万从沙发上弹起来，“任务完成了么？没有受伤吧？”  
“没有，”克罗斯摇了摇头，“成功把那几个犹太人给带出去了，英吉利海峡那边是佩普的人来接应的，我不担心会在海上出什么岔子。”  
“那你们这么慌张干什么？不是挺好的嘛？”  
“先把窗帘拉上吧，我说过多少次了，大晚上的开灯还是要拉上窗帘，被有心人给盯上就麻烦大了，你们也不听，总觉得‘又没有人会看见’，”克罗斯环顾四周，基米希心领神会地拉上了窗帘，“我们到楼上书房里面去，慢慢谈。”  
书房的壁炉里燃着熊熊的火焰，木柴噼啪响着，中间的水晶吊灯发出的光有点暗淡，房间里的气氛因为克罗斯刚宣布的消息而变得有些凝重。  
“我怎么说，”基米希艰难地开口，“我就说过那魔头眼见大势已去，一定会在临死前都要拖一批人下地狱。”  
“这样子我们的工作开展起来就更加困难了。”莱万咽了口口水，“现在，那帮士兵都有法子去居民家里随便抓人了吗？”  
克罗斯点点头，“我听米洛说的，柏林那边给了他们所有人更大的使用传唤令的自由，他们可以随意逮捕他们认为可疑的人物，还可以顺带带走他们家里所有的钱财和值钱的物品。”  
“集中营的屠杀就没有停过，”格雷茨卡双手捂住脸，“毒气室，人体实验……那魔王一定打算在他下地狱之前屠杀尽可能多的犹太人。”  
穆勒翻阅着自己之前记录的笔记，“多特的人说，他们那边的情况更糟糕，火车经常被军队给占用，没有任何方法能够解救那些被赶上火车的犹太人。”  
多特，莱万在听到这个名字时呼吸一滞，他急切地想知道马尔科和萨沙怎么样了。桑乔在前些日子和他取得了联系，告诉他罗伊斯带着萨沙还是住在原来的地方，厄齐尔，那个来自盖尔森基兴的小伙子，经常往罗伊斯家里跑，带给他很多东西还要帮他收拾房子。  
莱万承认在自己听到这个时心里很不是滋味，有一种自己的爱人被别人抢走了的感觉，尽管桑乔无数次地跟他保证罗伊斯并不会和厄齐尔在一起，但是他还是很惊恐和难受。  
“你注意过最近萨沙和马口怎么样了吗？他们还好吗——没有我的第一个圣诞节和萨沙没有我的第一个生日，他们有没有被军队刁难？马口还会提起我吗？梅苏特那小子最近还是再往马口这里跑吗？”这是莱万上一次给桑乔写的信，桑乔在此前拗不住莱万的苦苦哀求，搬到了罗伊斯家隔壁居住，还很快就和罗伊斯变成了朋友。  
“马尔科最近过的挺好的，不需要你担心，他早就把你的东西全部从他的生活中抹去了，但是我敢肯定他还是没有忘记你——从他的所有的生活细节来看。有一次我在二楼看见他坐在他家门口的花园里发呆，像是要哭出来的样子，他心里也很难受，莱维，你应该当初跟他坦白你的工作的，而不是编了一个看起来不错的谎言来欺骗他……如果有机会，你应该跟他道歉。厄齐尔最近在劝说马尔科离开德国，因为他觉得德国现在不安全了，但是马尔科还是不同意离开，我看得出他还是在心里等你……”桑乔很快地给莱万回了一封信。  
“我想看看我的马口和萨沙，你能帮我拍张照片吗？”莱万又给他拍了一封电报过去。  
一天后桑乔的信件就到了，莱万拆开信封看见了一张照片，很明显是桑乔随意拍的，罗伊斯正搂着萨沙在花园里面一起看书，桑乔拍照的角度正好，莱万甚至可以想象多特蒙德的温暖的冬日阳光照在马尔科金色的发丝上。  
莱万叹了口气，书房里的气氛一直很凝重，没有谁再说话。  
他起身走到窗户前，轻轻把窗帘拉开一条缝，凝视着外面漆黑的夜空。  
“嘿，莱维，把窗帘拉上！”克罗斯赶紧提醒他。  
莱万点点头，他突然注意到不远处的草丛里有什么亮光一闪而过，然后熄灭了。  
是我的错觉么？  
莱万揉了揉眼睛，什么都没有看见，只好拉上窗帘，心里祈祷着不要有其他事情发生。

05  
1943年圣诞节的前几天，慕尼黑下了那个冬天的第一场雪。  
“这家餐厅特别好吃，咱们得好好地大吃特吃一顿，好来庆祝一下……”克罗斯穿着一件厚实的大衣，带着莱万和基米希走到慕尼黑闹市区的一家街边餐厅推门进去。  
“庆祝我们又活过了一年吗？”莱万打断了克罗斯的话，他的玩笑引起了另外两人的一阵笑声。  
“对，就是这样，庆祝我们又可以过一个圣诞节。”基米希笑着说，和他们选择了一个靠窗的位子坐下，可以透过饭店巨大的落地窗看见街边银装素裹的雪景。  
“来一份大份的烤香肠，还有三杯啤酒，再来三份七分熟的牛排。”克罗斯快活地告诉点餐的服务员——甚至，他都没有仔细看菜单一眼，然后又转过头来告诉莱万和基米希，“米洛带我来这里吃过几次，这里的牛排和香肠都特别好吃。”  
“米洛？我们今天不会遇到他吧？”基米希喝了一口水，“托马斯和马茨两个，还有热罗姆，前几天刚被政府叫过去调查背景，我担心我们也被盯上了，最近还是小心一点为好。”  
“我们不会有事的，约书亚，你要相信我们的保密工作做得足够好。”克罗斯的口气很自信。  
他们点的菜很快就被端上来了，克罗斯说的没错，这里的牛排确实很好吃，他们三人边吃边聊天，话题也渐渐地轻松了起来，基米希开始谈他和多特那边的情报破译员尤利安·魏格尔的故事，克罗斯时不时的调侃两句，莱万只是在旁边默默地听着。  
突然，莱万感觉周遭的气氛有那么一点的诡异，基米希也注意到了，似乎饭店里的说话声音都低了下去，他看见坐在对面的克罗斯脸色极度难看，盯着饭店的门口一句话也说不出。  
基米希和莱万回过头去看，一个穿着德国军装的高级军官在几个副官的簇拥下走进了饭店，有一个级别较低的士兵正在对着饭店的服务员说什么，四周一种名为恐惧的气息在蔓延，方才还热热闹闹的饭店此刻的温度几乎降到了冰点。  
而更让人们恐惧的，或许是那位高级军官的袖章——他还是一位盖世太保。  
克罗斯的脸色苍白，嘴唇颤抖着低下头去，对付他盘子里的那块牛排，假装没有看见这一幕，但是很不巧的是那位军官扫视了一眼整个饭店，径直朝莱万他们所在的桌子走了过来。  
“托尼。”那个军官喊了一声，整个饭店的目光也跟着聚焦了过来，莱万和基米希交换了一个眼神，竭尽全力地保持镇定。  
克罗斯没有办法，只好无奈地抬起头，对上军官的那双好看的眼睛，尽力露出一个看起来很愉悦的笑容，“米洛，好呀。”  
米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽！巴伐利亚地区最高级别的陆军长官，盖世太保高级指挥官，托尼·克罗斯的丈夫，米洛·克洛泽。  
莱万尽力掩藏自己内心的惊惧，看着这个被犹太人视作魔鬼的帅气男人和克罗斯聊天。  
“你怎么今天跑出来吃饭了？我不是叫你离开慕尼黑吗？这里天气越来越冷了，你怎么还穿得这么薄？”克洛泽皱着眉担忧地看着克罗斯，“你要是又生病了该怎么办？”  
“米洛，不要担心我啦，我今天只是想和朋友一起出来吃个饭而已。”克罗斯尽量轻松的回答，双眸里盛满了笑意，亮晶晶的。  
克洛泽打量了莱万和基米希几眼，“我怎么不知道你突然有了这两个朋友。”  
“你天天都在各地跑来跑去，晚上也不回家，我一个人待在家里好无聊的，你又不关心我，每次都推脱说有事情，连话都不想和我说，你又怎么能知道我又有了新朋友。”克罗斯假装很委屈的埋怨克洛泽，那个口气听得莱万起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
听克罗斯这样撒娇，克洛泽的口气也软了下来，看着托尼的眼神里也有更多的柔情，“最近要到圣诞节了，事情确实有点多，我承诺今年圣诞节我一定待在家里陪你过好不好？”  
“米洛最好了，”克罗斯笑了，“那你一定要记得信守承诺哦。”  
克洛泽温柔的点点头，俯下身亲吻了一下托尼的嘴唇，还顺带揉了揉他的一头金发，带着他的副官们离开了，克罗斯松了一口气，恢复了之前的那副表情。  
莱万听见其他的客人也都在议论纷纷，估计他们所有人心里想的都是一样的吧，克洛泽这个让人们惧怕的不行的人，居然还能有这样的一面，也实在是太活久见了！

06  
“所以，米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽到底是一个怎样的人？”晚上回到了别墅，莱万问道克罗斯。  
克罗斯抱着双腿蜷缩在沙发上，沉默地盯着眼前的地毯，过了一会儿才低低的开口，“我也不知道。因为他在我面前和在别人面前是完全不同的两个人。”  
“此话怎讲？”  
“你看出来了，很多人，不仅是犹太人，都很怕他，也是，他一句话都能决定别人的生死，又有谁会不畏惧他呢？但是对我而言，他就很温柔，他总是在在照顾我，虽然，可能我从心底也是很怕他的吧，尽管他经常对我说‘我爱你’。”  
“那你爱他吗？”  
克罗斯正向张口回答这个问题，别墅的大门被人给撞开，托马斯·穆勒带着一条受了伤的胳膊窜了进来，然后赶紧带好门，靠着门板掏出腰间别着的手枪。  
“怎么了，托马斯？”莱万和克罗斯俱是一惊，“你怎么受伤了？”  
“没时间解释了，莱维，我们被警察给发现了，那么快做好逃跑的准备，把枪和资料什么的都带上——或者直接销毁，警察已经追上来了。”  
莱万马上反应了过来，拽着克罗斯把他给拖上了二楼，现在逃跑已经来不及了，只能试着能否在这栋小房子里和警察枪战能否幸存下来，莱万把克罗斯给藏到顶层的密室里——那里一向不容易被外人所发现（克罗斯竭力地反抗，但是被莱万给说服了）。  
很快警车的声音就来了，有人敲了三下门，然后停顿了一下，大门被人强行从外面撞开，莱万手上拿着双枪对着破门而入的特务就是两发子弹。  
对面反应很迅速地掏出枪对准了他们，一阵喀拉喀拉的上膛声，然后一个很熟悉的人被两个警察给拖到了队伍最前面。  
“约书亚！”莱万惊叫了一声，他身旁的穆勒捂着不断流血的肩膀，跌坐在沙发上。  
基米希半张脸全是血，额角也被磕破了，还有鲜血不断地顺着脸流下来，染红了白色的衬衣，他的双手被警察们吊着，手臂上露出来的部分看得见青紫色的伤痕。  
“别管我，莱维，快走！”基米希喊着，然后被身后的警察给扇了一巴掌。  
“莱万多夫斯基先生，这么快我们又见面了。”一个有点熟悉的声音从基米希身后传来，警察们自动地让出了一条路，米洛·克洛泽走了出来，手上拿着一把手枪。  
莱万抬起了手枪对准他。  
“我劝你最好把枪放下，乖乖跟我们走，我可不认为你和你受伤的同伴有办法从我们的眼皮子底下逃离。”  
莱万想起了此刻在顶楼密室里的克罗斯，他想，也许克洛泽会放自己的爱人一马，或者说克洛泽并不认为克罗斯会和他们混到一起（尽管这种可能性微乎其微，克洛泽不可能没有猜到克罗斯和他们的关系），——反正只要克罗斯不要自己跑出来，他就不会出事。  
莱万握着的手枪并没有放下来，他估计了一下，克洛泽带了十来个警察，以自己的身手逃出去并不是问题，但是现在还有受伤的穆勒和不能露面的克罗斯，他并不知道自己的胜率能有几成。  
“别管我，莱维，”穆勒轻声告诉他，“只需要管你自己怎么出去，你是最重要的。”  
莱万看了穆勒一眼，他太了解自己的这位战友了，只能点点头，冷静地看着眼前的敌人们，又看了眼被抓着的基米希。  
基米希对上莱万的眼神，冲着他轻轻地点了点头。  
莱万冷静地扣动双手的手枪的扳机，对着这队警察火力全开，基米希趁着这一段工夫用双手手腕脱臼的代价摆脱了警察的桎梏，跳起来再一脚一个把他们给踢晕过去。克洛泽很敏捷地躲开了莱万所有的子弹，然后偷偷绕到了莱万身后拖起了躺在沙发上的穆勒，把手枪对准了他的太阳穴。  
基米希忍着剧痛把手腕给复原，然后起身走到莱万身边，不料他身后的一个警察强撑着站了起来用枪托对着他的后背砸下去，把他给砸到了地上一时无法起身。  
莱万对着那个警察就是一枪，然后转身盯着克洛泽和他的人质穆勒。  
“瞧，莱万先生，你要是敢再开枪，我就打爆你好朋友的脑袋，”克洛泽眼神冷冷地，很明显发怒了，“让我们看看是你的枪速快还是我的快。”  
“放下他，克洛泽，”莱万的灰绿色眼睛对着克洛泽的蓝眼睛，“有本事就别耍这些阴招，难道这就是你们日耳曼人所谓的优雅与风度吗？”  
“莱维，别管我，”穆勒一副视死如归的样子，“带着约书亚走，我不值得你们耽误时间。”  
“这里轮得到你说话？”克洛泽眯起眼睛，手里的枪离穆勒的太阳穴又近了几分，“就算你觉得你不值得，穆勒先生，但是你的战友可不会这么认为哦，我觉得他是一定不会把你给扔下的，我说的对吗，莱万多夫斯基先生？这可是你一直引以为傲的东西呢。”  
“你一个人走就好，我和托马斯你别管，我们有办法。”基米希咬紧牙关扯住莱万的裤脚，他现在后背疼的一说话就倒吸一口凉气。  
莱万没有说话，仍然举枪对准着克洛泽，“有本事就把枪口对准我，克洛泽先生，我想，我在你的名单上的位子应该更靠前，对吧？”  
克洛泽不可置否的点了点头，脸上露出了一点只属于胜利者的笑容，“但是，莱万先生，你要知道米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽的处世之道是多多益善。”  
莱万突然意识到自己可能中了一个圈套，克洛泽在拖时间——他不止带了刚才的那一拨人来抓他们，而莱万清楚自己手枪里的子弹已经所剩无几。  
“卑鄙！”莱万骂了一句，手里的手枪开始颤抖，克洛泽一副看着猎物的好整以暇的表情看着他，脸上带着玩味的笑容。  
“米洛斯拉夫，你放了他！”突然一个声音从楼梯传来，莱万和克洛泽俱是一惊，克洛泽的手臂也一松，穆勒趁机挣脱了出来。  
但是没有人去管他，莱万和克洛泽的目光都转向了楼梯口。  
“你放了他！”托尼·克罗斯从楼梯上走下来，手上拿着一把手枪对准了克洛泽。

07  
“托尼！”克洛泽看着克罗斯越走越近，惊愕地叫了一声。  
“放了他，撤走你的人。”克罗斯的声音颤抖，“不然我就，我就……”  
“你就干什么呢，托尼，刺杀你的亲夫吗？”克洛泽从震惊中很快地缓过神来，笑着看着自己的爱人，“我早就知道了你跟这帮人混到一起，只是我没有想到你居然已经被他们影响成了这个样子。”  
“影响成了这个样子？”托尼尽量让自己看起来凶一点，“不，你错了，米洛，我不是被他们变成这样的，而是这就是我本来的模样——你们毁了我的家庭，我的一生，现在却还反过来指责我的不是？”  
“我最不能容忍的就是背叛，你可不要忘了是谁把你从集中营里救下来的，否则你也早就成为那些死在毒气室的人中的一员了，或者你觉得你长的不错，可以用那种法子活下来？”克洛泽怒极反笑，“我给了你活下来的机会，这么多年这么爱着你，可你就是用枪口来报答我的？”  
“我没有说我不爱你，米洛，但是我始终没有忘记是谁把我给关到集中营去的，我恨你和你的同僚们在做的事情。”  
克洛泽没有去理会克罗斯对准他的黑洞洞的枪口，因为他料到克罗斯不会有那个勇气去开枪，而是干脆扭头去看窗外，眼里露出计谋得逞的得意。  
“好了，闲聊到此结束，我想，托尼，你需要一些教训，而至于你的朋友们嘛，他们不得不被抓走了，我还要谢谢你为我争取到的时间。”  
克洛泽话音刚落，克罗斯就对着他连开了几枪，克洛泽不得不狼狈地躲闪开。  
“你不要以为我不敢！”克罗斯再一枪打碎了客厅落地窗的玻璃，“快跑，莱维，别管我们！”  
莱万感激地看了克罗斯一眼，从落地窗逃了出去，但是没有几步路就被警车给团团围住，十几个枪口从不同的方向对准了他。  
“抱歉，莱万多夫斯基先生，你被捕了。”一个警察面无表情地说。

08  
布痕瓦尔德集中营不是一个好地方。  
莱万躲在集中营的一个小角落那里，这个地方关押的大多是像他一样的政治犯或者爱国者，以及苏联一线的战俘。  
魏玛参加带给人们的印象是歌德和席勒，是他们优美动人的诗句和不朽的杰作，是浮士德里面和魔鬼做交易的那个博士，是艺术也是文学也是人类的瑰宝。  
但是现在的魏玛，剩下的只有哭泣，哀号，屠杀，死亡和无尽的黑暗，这里就是人间的地狱。  
莱万在进来之后就做好了必死的准备，他买通了一个年轻的看守，菲利佩·库蒂尼奥，一个看起来最多二十岁的小伙子，从他那里了解了一点外界的情况。  
他从库蒂尼奥那里知道了慕尼黑发生的事情，穆勒和基米希被逮捕，不知道具体发送到了哪里，克罗斯被克洛泽给带走了，从此在慕尼黑销声匿迹，格雷茨卡和胡梅尔斯几个侥幸逃过一劫，应该还是在小心翼翼地做着原来的事情。  
他还偷偷地托库蒂尼奥给桑乔和皮什切克寄了一封信，让他们告诉罗伊斯自己已经死了并转达自己对他的歉意——对于莱万而言，活在集中营里应该和死去没有什么太大的区别。  
——随后他就收到了桑乔的回信，厄齐尔带着罗伊斯和萨沙离开了多特蒙德，前往当年他和罗伊斯初见的地方，华沙，再准备转向其他地方离开欧洲。  
菲利佩还告诉了他一些战争的最新情况，1944年5月的一天，库蒂尼奥换了岗就急急地来找他，找了一间空房间把他给拽了进去。  
“莱维，”他扶着莱万的肩膀，喘着气，“盟军登陆诺曼底了。”  
莱万看着眼前的孩子，他有点激动，“真的？菲利佩，你说的都是真的？”  
“千真万确。”  
莱万把这个消息分享给了同被关在集中营里的另一个好友，来自勒沃库森的凯·哈弗茨，两个人都激动了好久，但是哈弗茨突然想到了什么，又沉默了下来。  
“如果盟军马上就要击败德国了，那我们是不是也活不长了呢？他肯定会尽力在倒台之前清理掉我们的。”哈弗茨自言自语地嘀咕，“尤利安，你记住了，等你们的军队胜利之日，就是我哈弗茨骨枯之时。”  
“别这么想，凯。”莱万安慰地拍拍哈弗茨的肩膀，但是也不由自主的想起以前在慕尼黑的时候和克罗斯还有基米希的对话，不由得叹了口气。  
莱万在几天之后把自己的想法透露给了库蒂尼奥——现在他们也是无话不谈的密友了，库蒂尼奥其实也是一个彻头彻尾的激进分子，他也极其不认同柏林的那一套理念，只是迫于无奈才来做这个工作，因此也就很想帮助莱万。  
“你们的想法不能说是完全不正确的，”库蒂尼奥说，“上头确实要求我们要加快清理的步伐了……但是莱维，你就放心吧，我只要在这里，我就会用我的一切方法来保护你的安全。”  
“谢谢你，菲利佩。”莱万是真的从心里感激自己的这位朋友，库蒂尼奥只是笑了笑，“我要去换岗啦，莱维，明天早上再来找你。”  
他走的时候特意亲了一下莱万的嘴角，被赶来看热闹的哈弗茨捕捉到了。  
“哦，天哪莱维，他应该是爱上你了。”哈弗茨开着玩笑说。  
莱万摇了摇头，抬眼看向夜晚的天空。  
有星星在闪烁。  
不知道罗伊斯在华沙，或者更远的地方，有没有可能也在看这几颗星星呢？  
莱万突然无比的想念自己的爱人。

09  
1945年4月份，盟军解放了布痕瓦尔德集中营，而就在此的前几天，德国人决定杀掉集中营里的所有人，一个也不留。  
库蒂尼奥得到了消息，赶紧跑过来找莱万，“这是你唯一的机会逃走了，快，我们可以先到我家换上衣服，再一起坐火车去国外。”  
“我不去国外，”莱万告诉他，“我要是活下来了，我一定会去慕尼黑和多特蒙德，最多，如果出国的话，我会去华沙，我要去找我的爱人和孩子。”  
库蒂尼奥眼里有一点失落划过，“那也行，但是我们还是得先离开这里。”  
莱万同意了他的想法，两人可以在第二天天亮换岗的时候逃走——盟军逼近，人心惶惶，早就没有士兵想认真工作为柏林卖命了，所以这也是两人最好的机会。  
逃走的时候莱万带上了哈弗茨留下的一点东西：一对朴素的戒指和一张男孩的照片。哈弗茨在45年的1月份死于毒气室，莱万当时没有任何办法来挽救自己朋友的生命（包括库蒂尼奥也无计可施），他只能尽力想办法保存了自己朋友的遗物不被德军搜刮了去，以后有机会交给照片上的男孩，哈弗茨说过，那个男孩叫尤利安·布兰特，也是多特的人。  
两个人的逃亡进行的很顺利，他们成功地离开了布痕瓦尔德，库蒂尼奥打算去巴黎，他的童年好友内马尔刚和他重新取得了联系，他要去巴黎同内马尔会面，而莱万打算先回到慕尼黑，等战争结束之后再去多特蒙德或者华沙寻找罗伊斯。  
两人在火车站告别，库蒂尼奥在月台上看着莱万，轻声问他，“莱维，我知道你有爱人和孩子，但是我还是喜欢上了你，你能就再抱我一下吗？”  
莱万笑了，像拥抱朋友那样轻轻抱了一下库蒂尼奥，然后目送他上了火车。库蒂尼奥拒绝给他任何的联系方式，也许他们以后都没有机会再次见面了。（当然1948年等盟军又一次对德军进行军事审判时，莱万和库蒂尼奥再次取得了联系，帮忙洗脱了这个善良的德国士兵的罪名。）  
他回到了慕尼黑，遇见了胡梅尔斯和格雷茨卡一众人，但是穆勒，基米希和克罗斯却始终无踪无迹，他又在那里继续之前的工作顺带寻找着自己昔日的好友。  
直到1945年4月30日，柏林的地下室里传来了那一声枪声。

10  
让我们回到这个故事的开头，1946年的夏天，莱万在慕尼黑的一家啤酒馆里接待了远道而来的桑乔。  
“所以，马口还活着，对吗？”莱万在又一次确认了这个消息的真实性后，激动地差点把啤酒杯给打碎。  
“是的，而且就在多特蒙德，他原来居住过的房子里。”  
莱万点了点头，当即买了一张前往多特蒙德的火车票，草草收拾了一下就回到了多特蒙德。  
离开这座城市快四年了，他看着战争后留下的各种废墟，不由得感叹着这场战争的残酷。  
回到家里的路还是很熟悉，莱万在看见自家那栋黄色涂料的两层小别墅的时候，恍惚间觉得自己又回到了几年以前，他和马口，萨沙一起愉快地居住在这里。  
花园里有一个七八岁的男孩子正在看书，莱万觉得那应该就是萨沙，他赶紧压抑住内心的激动快步走过去。  
这时，房子的门打开了，马尔科·罗伊斯走了出来，他端着一个托盘，里面是三个小杯子和一杯冰冻橙汁，他的金发还是那么耀眼，整个人还是一如既往的英俊。  
“马口！”莱万忍不住了，他喊了一声朝罗伊斯跑过去，罗伊斯听到后还以为是自己的错觉，直到他看见了莱万，激动地差点打翻了果汁。  
“莱维！”罗伊斯揉揉眼睛，还是担心自己眼花了或者癔症又犯了，但是等他再一次睁开眼睛，莱万还是站在自己面前，真真切切。  
他扑进了莱万怀里，后者结结实实地搂住了他——这不是自己想出来的或者说是假的，罗伊斯心里一阵欢喜，他的莱维真的回来了，他抬头看着莱万那双灰绿色的眼睛，后者也正好看着他，他清晰的看见自己在莱万眼睛里的倒影。  
他吻了上去，和莱万再一次拥吻的那一刹那，这么多年的离别，误会，争吵，遭受过的苦痛，都不复存在了，天地之间只有他们两个人，这是只属于他们彼此的时刻。  
“莱维，”他笑着望向他的眼底，“欢迎回家。”

Fin.


End file.
